


Nightmares

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [42]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mischief hates his nightmares, Nightmares, and has such a difficult time talking about them, anomaly just kind of understands, rabble and loudmouth are behind a lot more than most think they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief wakes up from a nightmare and finds comfort where he hadn't expected.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I felt like I needed to write. Mischief's nightmares cross basically every au.

Mischief gasped softly as his eyes flung open. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He looked over to see Rabble and Loudmouth tangled together, and sleeping deeply. Good. He didn’t wake them this time. Ruckus must be in his work room still, awake or asleep.

He gently rolled out of bed, grabbed the t-shirt he had left over the chair and put it on as he padded downstairs. He had mostly gotten his breathing under control by the time he reached the living room, but he was still feeling shaky and off.

Anomaly was sitting cross legged on the couch, with a blanket on his lap, watching tv. He looked up at Mischief’s footsteps, “Hey, Chief. Couldn’t sleep?”

Mischief shook his head as he sat down next to him.

“Yeah, me either. It was sweet of Rabble and Loudmouth to invite me over, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep easily here. No offence or anything, as you know, sleeping isn’t always easy for me to begin with, and being somewhere I haven’t slept before just… isn’t likely to happen.”

Mischief had wrapped one hand over the other to try and hide the shaking, but he was relatively sure Anomaly had noticed anyway. Mischief startled when he felt Anomaly’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?” The concern in his voice and written all over his face, touched Mischief. He knew Anomaly suffered from nightmares and worse, and could read Mischief like a book.

“No. Nightmare.” Words were difficult for him at the best of times, it was always harder when he felt like this.

Anomaly started to rub his hand back and forth along Mischief’s shoulders, “Want to talk about it?”

He didn’t think he could handle full sentences, but he could give Anomaly an idea of what caused him such distress, “Loss. Pain.  _ Alone _ .” 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Anomaly wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. Mischief went easily. “You’re not alone. Rabble and Loudmouth are safe, and sleeping upstairs. Ruckus is, well I’m not sure what he’s doing but he’s fine, he’s in his workroom.” Anomaly guided Mischief to put his head in his lap, and started to run his hand through his hair. 

Mischief wrapped his arms around Anomaly and held on as he continued to pet him. There was something so calming about his cool metal hand running along his scalp. His heartbeat finally started to even out, the sweat cooling his too hot skin. He closed his eyes, and breathed out a whispered thank you as he started to drift. 

“Anytime, Chief. I’m here.”

\-------

Rabble stretched still within Loudmouth’s grasp, and turned to find Mischief gone. Not entirely unusual, he was an early riser, but he couldn’t remember hearing him get up. 

“Lud’ika, I’m gonna go check on Chief. I’ll bring up breakfast.” Rabble kissed Loudmouth’s cheek.

Loudmouth hummed and squeezed Rabble’s waist one more time before letting him get up.

Rabble looked around when he got downstairs and brought his hand to his chest at what he found. 

Mischief was curled on his side, arms wrapped around Anomaly’s waist, head resting on his stomach. Anomaly was partially sprawled out, leg hanging off the side, neck at an odd angle where it is wedged into the corner, and one arm protectively wrapped around Mischief’s shoulders. 

Rabble smiled as he walked quietly to the kitchen to grab the box of chocolate peanut butter puffs for him and Loudmouth. He knew inviting Anomaly over had been a great idea. He couldn’t wait to tell Loudmouth that Anomaly and Mischief were able to help each other sleep, just like they thought they would. 


End file.
